Ten Years Strong
by jade94
Summary: Roger and Novak's lives as husbands, fathers and as a player and a coach for the 2018 ATP tour season.
1. Christmas Announcements

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Roger and Novak, plus Rosie and Theo, drove into the city of Belgrade. "Do you remember how to get to Mum and Dad's?" Novak asked.

"Yes, I do," Roger said. Novak let out sigh as they made twists and turns on the streets before getting to the neighborhood area where his parents' house was located.

"What if we get there and there's paparazzi?" Novak asked.

"They take pictures of us getting out of the car," Roger said. "Your dad said they're not allowed on the driveway and the driveway is pretty long," he said.

"Maybe we should have stay in Monte Carlo," Novak said.

"And let the kids miss out on snow?" Roger asked gesturing to the snow covered city. It would be the first time the kids did experience snow. "Every thing will be fine," he said. He took a hold of his husband's left hand and kissed the wedding band there. "For better or worse, remember?"

"I do," Novak said repeating the phrase he said at the ceremony a little over two years ago. "Something I've been thinking about."

"What?" Roger asked as they pulled onto the street the house was on.

"Since, you know, we're out as a married couple, I was wondering about having a bigger wedding some time in the future."

"Really?" Roger asked, keeping a sharp eye out for paparazzi.

"Yeah. That way, we could invite everyone we want to and not just a handful of people," he said. "We could have it in Switzerland or somewhere gay marriage is legal now. I bet Andy would love it if we got married in Scotland," he said. Roger chuckled as they approached the house.

"Yeah, he would love it," Roger said. He noticed there weren't that many paparazzi camped out. "Not many paps out," he mentioned.

"Maybe they gave up," Novak said as Roger pulled into the long winding driveway. "Well, there are a few across the street." The paparazzi couldn't tell who was driving the car anyway. The windows were tinted. Roger parked the car and turned it off.

"Ready?" he asked. As soon as they got out of the car, those paps across the street were going to spread the word.

"Let's get this over with," Novak said. They both looked behind them to see the twins were up. "Ready to see Gamma and Gampa?" he asked. They squealed with delight before their two dads got out of the car. The paparazzi across the street sprung into action when they got out. Snapping away, staying on the sidewalk and not crossing onto the Djokovic property. Roger leaned back into the car and honked the horn. About a minute went by and Dijana came out squealing with delight.

"Hey, you made it!" she shouted and she hugged her son in law. "Did you bring the kids?"

"Oh, shoot, Roger, the kids," Novak said before Roger opened the back door and Theo saw her.

"Gamma!" he shouted.

"Very funny, Novak," Dijana said before leaning in to unstrap her grandson. Srdjan was outside as well and gave his son in law a pat on the back before smiling at the sight of his grandson. Rosie was unstrapped by Novak while Roger and Srdjan unloaded the trunk.

"Think you brought enough stuff?" Srdjan asked Roger.

"Probably not," the Swiss said before his father in law spotted a pap getting a bit too close. Srdjan starting yelling at him in Serbian and they backed away.

"Let's get the kids into the house before they get cold," Dijana said and she and Novak headed into the house, Novak carrying the baby bags and his own. Roger and Srdjan managed to get all the luggage from the trunk.

"Is that a playpen?" Srdjan asked.

"Yeah. I'll come back out to get it," Roger said. "I'll have to come back and check the car anyway. We always leave something we need in it," he said. He and Srdjan went into the house with the luggage. Roger looked into the living room to see Novak hunting through one of the baby bags. Theo crying as all get out. "Lose something?" he asked over his crying son. Dijana was at the moment trying to calm him as Rosie sat on the sofa.

"I can't find Mr. Wiggles," Novak said before looking through the other bag.

"Mr. Wiggles?" Srdjan asked.

"Mr. Wiggles is Theo's stuffed dog he can't live without," Novak said. "As you can see," he said gesturing to his crying son. "I know I packed it," he said taking Theo from his mother.

"Well, I'm going back to the car to get the play pen. I'll look on the floor," Roger said before heading out to the car. The paparazzi took more pictures of Roger as he got the playpen from the trunk. He put it against the car and opened the back door. He bent down into the car and found Mr. Wiggles on the floor. Theo must have gotten him from the bag. He let out sigh as he snatched it from the floor and closed the door. He closed the trunk before grabbing the playpen just as Novak came out, apparently still in hysterics about the missing Mr. Wiggles, but relaxed seeing Roger had found him.

"Oh, thank God," Novak said taking the dog. He went to turn, but Roger stopped him, blocking him against the car. "Roger, the press."

"Hey, we got to get used to them," Roger said. "Besides, I haven't kissed you today yet," he added before leaning forward and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips. There was faint clicking as they heard, but ignored, the cameras across the street. Novak moaned softly as Roger pulled away, sucking on his bottom lip. "Give them something to talk about for a few days." Novak chuckled before turning around to get back in the house and Roger gave his butt a love tap.

"Hey, watch it," he said. The door closed, keeping them out of sight of the paparazzi.

"Get used to it. Every time you don't listen to me when I coach you, I'm slapping your butt," Roger said. "No matter where we are," he added.

"You mean...?"

"Even on the practice courts," he said. Novak cleared his throat as Roger took the playpen up to their guest room.

"Oh, Roger. Marko isn't staying here for Christmas so you can put the twins in his room if you want," Dijana said.

"We have the baby monitor, Roger, so that's doable," Novak said. Roger smirked as he knew his husband was thinking the same thing. Their own room meant, more private time. Their guest room was connected to Marko's room by a bathroom, but still.

He took Mr. Wiggles to Theo who had calmed down and then let out a squeal of delight when he saw his dog.

"Wiggles," the two year old boy said as he snatched it from his father. He left his children in the capable hands of his parents and took some luggage up to his old childhood room. He got up there and let out a sigh before putting the bags on the floor. When he straightened, he noticed that there was something different.

"The bed is bigger," he said. Roger chuckled as he came into their room after putting together the play pen. If necessary, they could pile pillows on the big bed and the twins could sleep there. "Wonder if ..."

"Mom?" Roger guessed as they put the luggage around the room. Novak chuckled as Roger embraced him from behind. "We'll fit better on the bigger bed," he said. Novak hummed softly before Roger turned him around and they kissed. The Serb moaned wantonly as the Swiss back him up against the bed. "Want to test the bed?" he asked. All Novak could do was nod his head and Roger lifted him onto the bed. Roger pulled off his pullover before pulling off Novak's then covered up the Serbian body with his own.

"Roger," Novak moaned when Roger's hips connected with his. They bumped and grind against each other, moaning into each others mouths. Novak let out a sharp cry when Roger reached down and cupped his balls. Just then there was a knock on the door and they both groaned in despair.

"I've got two little kids who want their daddies," Dijana said before they heard the receding footsteps.

"I guess we should go then, huh?" Novak asked breathless. Roger chuckled before getting off his husband.

"We'll finish tonight," Roger promised before leaving the room. He was better at getting his composure together than Novak was. When Roger got downstairs, Novak's Aunt Mira was in the living room.

"Roger!" she exclaimed. She hugged him with the same enthusiasm that she had that first Christmas she met him. "Where's Novak?"

"He'll be down shortly," Roger said, his aunt in law having no clue what he meant by the comment. He found his daughter Rosie being entertained by his cousins. Theo was getting wet kisses from Srdjan. Roger chuckled as Rosie put her hands up to her papa and he gladly picked her up.

"I want kisses," she demanded and Roger gave her some before she let out a shrill of protest and pointed to Srdjan paying attention to Theo. Roger took her over and held her out.

"Trade?" he asked his father in law. Whether Srdjan liked it or not, Rosie was his grandchild too. He noticed Srdjan seemed hesitant to hand over his grandson. "She's your grandchild too, Srdjan," Roger said being firm with his father in law. Srdjan sighed as he handed Theo to Roger and then took Rosie from him.

"Gampa," Rosie said and Roger saw some warmth come through Srdjan's face. He had been noticing over the two years since they had the twins that Srdjan didn't really pay attention to Rosie as much as he did with Theo. Sure, he held her at times, but he always saw him with Theo more than Rosie. Time for that to change. Especially with her getting older.

Later that night, the twins were in bed and their hosts were asleep, Roger and Novak took up where they left off in the afternoon; Novak underneath Roger. Novak moaned as he husband brushed his lips around on his skin. "Roll over onto your stomach," Roger demanded. Novak rolled over, the sheet bunching around his waist. Roger spread his legs and pulled the sheet down. He gave the ass a little love slap and Novak gasped out a moan. Roger then kissed where he smacked before kissing his way up Novak's spine.

"Oh, God, Roger," Novak moaned as Roger kissed underneath his ear. He moaned into the mattress as Roger entered two lubed fingers into his ass. He didn't even hear Roger pop open the lube. He moaned as the two fingers circled around inside him before a third finger entered him. "Oh, God, please fuck me," he pleaded. Roger chuckled as he pulled out his fingers and tore open a condom. He rolled it on his cock and pulled apart Novak's legs more. Novak was now laying spread eagle, Roger with his legs over Novak's thighs as he eased into Novak's ass. "Roger," Novak moaned. Roger didn't stop until he was all the way in, until Novak could feel his hips against his ass. Novak moaned as Roger didn't wait and started to thrust in and out. Novak moaned at each thrust as Roger held onto his hips. They couldn't have done this position in the smaller bed.

"Oh, baby. You feel so good," Roger said before leaning down to cover Novak's body with his. It caused his thrusts to change angles and Novak whined out.

"Roger," he moaned as the Swiss peppered kisses on his neck. He turned his head and they kissed passionately as Roger continued to thrust in and out. Roger moved one of his hands to lace his fingers with Novak's hand while the other went underneath the Serb. Novak gasped out a moan when Roger's hand grasped his cock. "Yes, yes," he canted. At thirty, Novak took a little longer to come, but he was quick for his age. Then again, he always came quicker with either Roger's cock inside him or Roger's hand around his cock. And he had both. Novak came suddenly, the sound of his gasped moan muffled by the mattress. Roger was a bit slower to come. Hey, he was thirty six. Cut the guy some slack. He let out deep, guttural moan as he came and he laid on top of Novak. "Oh, God that was good," Novak said. Roger chuckled as he kissed his neck. "You think I can get my legs back together?" he asked. Roger grunted as he pulled out of Novak and his husband let out a sigh of relief before turning around onto his back. He pulled the soiled sheet off him and tossed it onto the floor.

"Our first night and your mom's already got to change our sheets," Roger said.

"I'll do it for her," Novak said. Roger pulled the comforter over them and they settled down for a good night's sleep. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Roger said before kissing Novak on the head.

The next morning, Dijana came downstairs to find her son doing laundry. "You're doing laundry?" she asked.

"Yes," Novak said before putting the lid on the washer down.

"One of the kids isn't sick, are they?"

"No, these are mine and Roger's sheets."

"Well, why are you washing them?"

"Uh... they got dirty and Mum if you can't figure out how they got dirty, you shouldn't ask," he said before pushing a button. Dijana saw her son with a blush over his face and she chuckled.

"He's still got it?"

"Oh, my God, yes," Novak gasped out and his mother chuckled as he left the laundry room.

The Djokovic Christmas dinner started off without a hitch. The last few days, the number of paparazzi grew. They took pictures of everyone coming and going from the Djokovic home. The twins were a hot item for the Serbian press. Despite being sheltered in the house, there was a moment when Novak came out carrying Rosie greeting Aunt Mira. The twins' conception was explained in a press release.

Roger and Novak looked to each other from across the table and deemed it was time. Novak tapped his glass and then stood up. "Uh, I have an announcement to make," he said.

"Oh, my God! You're pregnant!" Marko quipped causing everyone to laugh.

"Mum!" Novak protested as Roger laughed hysterically.

"Marko!" Dijana shouted. They were grown men, yet they still acted like children.

"Anyway, uh, I'm not sure if Mum told you, but Marian has decided to retire from coaching to spend more time with his family."

"She did," Mira said. "Are you going to continue to play?"

"Until my body gives out at least," Novak said, "and I wanted to tell you guys that I have found a replacement coach."

"You have?" Djorde asked.

"Roger's agreed to be my coach," Novak said and everyone was silent. "Someone say something," he said.

"That's great," Dijana said. "You can take the kids with you on tour," she added.

"Yeah, we had thought of that," Novak said. "Problem is, some of my sponsors have dropped me because I'm gay," he said. "I lost UniGlo as my apparel sponsor."

"But..." Roger started to say, "Mirka says she's called out to Adidas and Nike to sponsor you."

"Well, if Nike is in the running and they find out Roger's coaching you, yeah, they're going to sponsor you," Djorde said.

"And Mirka may have already dropped my name," Roger said causing everyone to chuckle. "Look, the point is, anybody who drops you, is going to be an idiot."

"See? That's why I married him," Novak announced causing everyone to laugh. Roger smiled at Novak from across the table. Things were already starting to feel better.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Australian Open I

**Chapter Two: Australian Open I**

It's been two days since Roger and Novak had landed in Australia. They had already been on the courts in Rod Laver arena for practice. There were more photographers there than for the new hot shot tennis player from France, Jaques Louvernt. It was now Monday. The start of the tournament. Novak was scheduled to play his first round match the next day. They had a scheduled press conference together in the afternoon the day before.

**Commentator Booth**

Patrick McEnroe: Well, I think everyone is going to be talking for the next several years about this guy, Novak Djokovic. He came out to the world after a photo of him and Roger Federer in an intimate embrace surfaced.

Chris Evert: You're right, John. When Federer came out in 2016, everyone was just astonished and remember when he was asked on whether or not he had a boyfriend, during Wimbledon of that year?

Patrick McEnroe: I do remember. I remember him saying it in a sneaky way too, 'I have someone special.' We had no way of knowing that it was Djokovic and that they have been in a relationship since 2008.

Brad Gilbert: I think everyone was in shock when that part was announced. They were both still active players back then and have come across each other numerous times in the seven years they were together.

Chris Evert: And nothing changed between them. You look back at all of their matches they played against each other, those were some of the best matches they played in their careers.

Patrick McEnroe: It's like they brought out the best in each other. So, what do you think of Djokovic's chances winning the Australian Open? He's going for his seventh Australian Open title and this is always his best Grand Slam.

Brad Gilbert: Well, I don't think anyone will ever forget that nearly six hour finale with Rafael Nadal back in 2012 and I see Djokovic doing well because it's a hard court and he is the best hard court player I've seen. That being said, his portion of the draw is going to be tough. He has some old friends and some new blood in his draw. There's even a possibility of him playing his brother, Marko and if all goes well, I see Novak getting to the semifinals and playing the French phenom, Jaques Louvernt. This kid has got power and skill and he could be dangerous for Djokovic.

Chris Evert: Well, I think everyone is talking about the upcoming press conference that Djokovic and Federer will be doing together. They said that they'll do one before each tournament to get everything out of the way. That's coming up on air later on …...

Novak sighed as he looked out to see all the reporters. "Full house out there," he said to Roger. Roger looked out as well and he chuckled. "I don't think I've had a full house before."

"We'll be fine," Roger said.

"Should we walk out holding hands?" he asked Mirka causing her to look up from her Blackberry.

"Only if you want to," she said. "You guys ready? Looks like they're all drooling out there," she said.

"Might as well get this over with," Novak said. Roger gave him a kiss before the two of them walked out. Flash bulbs went off as they got to the seats. Roger actually pulled out Novak's chair for him and waited until he sat down before sitting himself. "Hello. Thank you for coming," he said.

"First time I think I'm nervous," Roger commented as he sat down. The reporters chuckled as the flash bulbs stopped. "We'll take questions, but if we don't like the question, we won't answer it."

"Do you think being married to Novak you'll be able to coach him better?" one reporter asked.

"Absolutely. I also think that having been with him throughout his successful years will help too. I've grown accustomed to his playing style and I can work with him on some things that need tweaking. Just little things," he added and every one chuckled.

"You have your twins here with you , correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," Novak said.

"Will they be seen in public during the tournament?"

"Uh, well, on my days off we'll probably have family outings, but we'd rather not have a dozen photographers chasing us."

"How have they've been handling the paparazzi?"

"They're just two. I don't think they know what's going on," Roger said.

"Is Pierre here?" another reporter asked about the family dog.

"Pierre is a bit old for traveling now," Novak said. "I'm surprised he's still around. Poor thing can't even get up the stairs anymore." Everyone laughed.

"I get tired watching him cross the room," Roger commented and Novak laughed.

"With two toddlers in the house, do you still have a sex life?" Novak chuckled causing Roger to look over at him and everyone to laugh.

"Sort of," Novak said.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Roger asked causing everyone to chuckle.

"The kids like to interrupt us," Novak commented, "and that is all I'm going to say."

"Would you consider having another wedding that's more public?"

"So glad you asked that," Roger commented and every one laughed. "We are planning a much bigger wedding. Not sure if it will be this year or next, but with more countries legalizing gay marriage, we have more places to chose from."

"Do you think you'll wait until Switzerland legalizes gay marriage? There's talk of them getting it through the courts."

"Uh, well, it depends on how long it takes to get through," Roger said.

"Did you ever get nervous when playing each other when you were secretly together?"

"I was nervous the first time we played each other after becoming a couple," Novak said. "I had butterflies in my stomach because we had spent the night before that match together and it was still fresh in my mind."

"I was in his head all day," Roger commented. After a few more questions, one reporter asked something they didn't expect.

"Can we get a little kiss?" she asked and everyone else chuckled as Novak sucked in his teeth, rubbing his neck.

"This one is not that big on PDA," Roger said gesturing his head toward Novak.

"You'll have to catch us when we're least expecting it," Novak said and the female reporter groaned in disappointment.

Novak sighed as he and Roger came back to their suite. Lynette stood up from her chair. "Saw your guys' interview. Very cute." They both chuckled as they put their bags down. "Did she really ask you guys to kiss?" she asked.

"She did," Roger said. "Hey, if they want to see us kiss, we'll do it in our own time," he said.

"No, they'll just follow us every where we go until we do kiss," Novak said.

"They're going to do that anyway," Lynette said and Roger gestured to his mother.

"See, that's what I said," he said.

"Well, I blame you. If you hadn't kissed me in front of the paparazzi in Serbia last month," Novak started to say.

"Roger," Lynette scolded.

"I hadn't kissed him the whole drive up there. Besides, you noticed they hadn't bugged us the whole time we were there since I kissed you."

"He's right," Novak said. "They kept their distance after we kissed that day."

"Great. Then we can kiss in public again, right?" Roger asked and Novak chortled. Lynette laughed as she gathered her things.

"The kids are fed and are in bed. See you tomorrow," she said before she kissed them good night.

"Goodnight, mom," they said together and she laughed heading out the door. Roger locked the door behind her before turning around to look at his husband. The day's press stuff had taken his toll on him. Besides the press conference, they had other interviews with sponsors, such as Novak's new clothing sponsor, Nike. Novak was tired. Dead tired and here comes Roger with that look in his eyes. The kids were asleep and he had one thing on his mind.

"I love you," Roger said before kissing Novak. The Serb moaned softly as Roger's arms wrapped around his body. It wasn't long until Roger's lips moved down his neck, nipping at his sensitive spot. Novak licked his lips as Roger moved his lips up his ear. "Do you want me to take you to bed?" his husband asked.

"Yes, please," Novak said. Roger suddenly picked him up and put over his shoulder. Novak chuckled as Roger carried him to the bedroom. The twins were in the bedroom across the suite, so they had some distance between them. Roger tossed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Who knows when we'll have time to our selves once you start playing," Roger said before they kissed passionately. Clothes were quickly shed because they were sure they would have a limited amount of time until one of the kids woke up. With expertise spanning their ten year relationship, Roger had a condom on and was preparing Novak with two fingers.

"Oh, Roger, just make love to me already," Novak said. Roger moaned as he kissed down Novak's neck and pulled his fingers out. He pulled Novak up by the hips and spread his butt cheeks to press into him. They kissed as Roger eased into Novak and they both moaned into the others' mouths. Novak wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and grunted as his husband thrust up into him. "Oh, God, yes," he moaned. He reached up and ran his hands through Roger's hair. Roger immediately began a slow, easy pace, bracing his knees on the bed. He slipped his arms underneath Novak and gently cupped his face, kissing all over it. Novak's hands moved down Roger's back, gliding along the muscles. Roger doesn't play any more, but he still worked out to keep in shape.

Roger made a declaration of love into Novak's ear in his native language and after ten years together, Novak understood every word. He was now fluent in Swiss German as was Roger in Serbian. And it only took ten years. He replied in Serbian and got Roger to moan deeply into his ear. Novak held onto Roger's shoulders as he started to thrust faster into him. "Roger," he moaned as he squeezed his legs tighter around Roger's waist.

"Oh, Novak, so tight. You're always so tight."

"Only for you," he said and they kissed passionately as Roger changed angles and was hitting Novak's sweet spot with every thrust. Novak gasped out, moaning into Roger's mouth and Roger reached down in between them to grasp Novak's cock. Novak groaned into Roger's mouth as Roger's hand squeezed him before stroking his cock. They moved together in a rhythm made for the two of them. Novak gasped lightly as Roger kissed down his neck. He bent his head back more so Roger had more to nip on and his husband took advantage of that. "Oh, God, Roger," he moaned before he came in Roger's hand. A few more thrusts and Roger was coming as well.

"Oh, God, yes," he moaned into Novak's neck. Novak chuckled as Roger kissed him. "Sex with you is incredible."

"Sex is great with you too," Novak said as Roger kissed his neck. He pulled out of him and they laid there, steadying their breathing. "I love you," he said.

"Love you, too. Now, rest up. You've got a match tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, coach," Novak said curling up against Roger and he chuckled as Roger pulled the covers over them.

The next day...

**Commentator Booth**

Patrick McEnroe: It is the continuation of the early rounds here in Australian and match everyone is looking forward to is Novak Djokovic against Thomas Belucci. Now, Belucci has improved over the years, but against Novak, his record, their head to head is 5-1. He's only beaten Novak once and that was three years ago when Novak had his shoulder problems.

Chris Evert: I don't see Belucci getting through Djokovic. Not with Federer as his coach. I watched the two of them during their practice sessions. Novak is starting to play half his style and half Federer style.

Brad Gilbert: I know what you mean, Chris. During that practice session, Novak was hitting his service marks like Federer. He was hitting corners, going up the tee and even lining the ball up the lines with a two handed back hand that was better than his own years ago. I like the style Federer has set up his hubby with and I see Djokovic going through Belucci with no problems.

Novak was nervous. He was going through stretches in the hall as Roger was giving him last minute instruction before heading up to the players box. After Roger gave his last advice, he gave Novak a kiss. A kiss that prompted wolf whistles from the females in the hall. It broke the ice a little. Novak got his bags and Roger headed up to the player's box. "Is he okay?" Dijana asked him.

"He's fine," Roger said. He settled into his seat next to his mother in law and the match began with the introductions. After the coin toss, which Novak won, he and Belucci warmed up. Every now and then Roger was shown on the big screen watching Novak move intently through his warm up. The commentators for the match was Mary Jo Hernandez, Andy Roddick and Sam Stosur.

Mary Jo Hernandez: Roger and Novak have been private about their marriage and they are rarely seen giving PDA, but rumor has it that they had just kissed right before Novak came out on court.

Andy Roddick: I missed it?

Sam Stosur: Andy, we both have seen them kiss plenty of times over the years. It's okay if we miss one or two kisses.

The first set started out in Novak's favor. He broke Belucci's serve when it was 4-4 making it 5-4 and then won the next game. Set went as it did. The next set Roger noticed Novak's shoulder was acting up, again. Belucci and him took turns breaking each others' serve before Belucci kept serve and won the set. In the third set, Belucci lost focus and Novak's shoulder twinge went away. "He's okay now," Roger said. "Shoulder tension went away."

"Oh, good," Dijana said. "Does that mean …?" she started to ask before Novak hit back a return that seemed eerily familiar to Roger.

"Hmm, that looked familiar," he quipped, having a flashback to the 2011 US Open when Novak hit that fluke return against him. The crowd was cheering as Novak cleaned up the third set in 6-1. The fourth set they fought toe to toe before Novak broke Belucci's serve.

"6-5 fourth set, Djokovic," the chair umpire said. The crowd was cheering as Novak got ready to serve for the match. "Quiet please," the umpire called out. Novak's first serve went wide, hitting the line and Belucci didn't even move for it.

15-0.

"Novak's serving has improved, I'll give him that," Roddick said. "He's hitting corners in an uncanny way like Roger used to. It's bringing back memories."

"Good or bad?" Sam asked.

"Both," he said and they laughed as Novak hit another serve which Belucci returned; into the net.

30-0.

Novak hit a serve into Belucci, but he returned to which Novak returned as well, but it went wide.

30-15. "No problem," Roger mumbled. "Keep it together, Nole."

Novak hit a serve up the T, right passed Belucci's out stretched arm.

40-15

Novak's next serve was a body serve, but Belucci returned it and Novak hit it back. They hit a couple of passing shots towards each other before Novak hit a ball eerily familiar like Roger and clipped the line, right passed Belucci. "Game, set, match, Djokovic." The crowd went nuts as Novak hit his last ball up into the crowd and began to wave to the crowd. He hurried over to the net to shake hands with Thomas who had a big smile one his face. "Good game."

"You too," Novak said before they took turns to shake hands with the chair umpire before Novak went back out to the court to wave out to the crowd.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Australian Open II

**Chapter Three: Australian Open II**

"Where are we going?" Novak asked as he pulled on a dress shirt.

"I don't know," Roger said from the bathroom. "Murray just called and said to be ready at 8."

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Novak asked as Roger came into the bedroom. "You realize that he's the Rovak club leader now since Rafa retired?"

"I do," the Swiss said. "He just said to be ready and he'll take us where we're going."

"I don't trust him anymore. Not after his speech at our wedding," Novak said. Roger chuckled.

"His speech was not that bad, sweetie. It was funny, deep and a great speech."

"It was embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as the speech Marko would have given."

"Point taken. He didn't give any clue as to what it is he's taking us to?" Roger pulled on a jacket as Novak tied his shoes.

"He said it was a surprise."

"Oh, you don't think …?" Novak started to ask walking up to his husband.

"What?" Roger asked.

"Our anniversary. I know you have something planned, but what about the Rovak members?"

"They wouldn't," Roger said slipping on his shoes.

"Ten years, Rog. We've been together for ten years. Of course they are going to do something." Roger sucked his teeth before there was a knock on the door. He looked over at the clock and saw it was eight.

"Let's just get this over with," Roger said.

"Do you think our moms know?" Novak asked as they headed over to the door.

"They are probably there with the twins." They opened the door to find Andy Murray looking a very beaming smile. "Okay, who's part of it?"

"Part of what?" Andy asked.

"The party," the two lovers said together.

"Uh, what …?"

"Don't even try to deny it, Andy," Roger said. "We've been together for ten years. Of course, you are going to throw a party," he said.

"In my defense, it was your mums' idea," Andy said. "I just handed out duty to every one in the support group."

"So, where are we going?" Novak asked.

"The hotel was kind enough to lend us a room for the party," Andy said. "Now, if I don't get you guys down there, everyone is going to come up here."

"Lead the way," Roger said grabbing the key.

Roger and Novak followed Andy down to one of the ballrooms. Andy turned at the doors and took a deep breath. "Everyone in this room is expecting some surprise when you come through the doors."

"You want us to fake it?" Novak asked.

"That would be nice, yes," Andy said.

"Fat chance, Murray. Open the door," Roger said. Andy groans before opening the double doors. It seemed activity stopped in the room as Roger and Novak entered.

"Uh, they figured it out," Andy said and everyone groaned.

"That's because you told them!" a voice shouted. It was Marko.

"Did not!" Andy shouted back. Roger and Novak closed the door behind them and looked around the room. Everyone who supported them was in the room. Rovak members, current and former. Family and friends galore. Roger spotted Pete Sampras and his wife, along with Andre Agassi and Stefi Graff. Others were in the room. John McEnroe, Patrick McEnroe, Brad Gilbert, Chris Evert. The tournament officials didn't schedule any night matches so that the party could happen. Practically every commentator was in the room.

Novak and Roger went around the room, greeting everyone. They caught up with their mothers who had the twins. Rosie and Theo squealed with delight seeing their daddies. Both grandmas put the twins down and they scurried over to their respective father. Roger scooped Rosie up as Novak scooped up Theo. They finished their walk through with the kids in their arms. By ten, the twins were asleep and the nannies, Marisol and Jenna took them up to the room. Roger and Novak were now in the middle of the dance floor, moving to a slow song. "You have to admit it. They pulled it off," Roger said into Novak's ear.

"Yeah, they did," Novak said as they slowly twirled.

"You love surprises anyway," Roger said.

"So do you," his husband quipped. Their faces were cheek to cheek as they danced around some more.

"You want to get out of here?" Roger asked into his ear.

"You read my mind," Novak said. When the dance was over, they managed to sneak out of the banquet room. They were waiting at the elevator when the doors opened and there stood Jaques Louvernt. He glanced down at their joined hands before leaving the elevator. They heard him muttering in French and Roger's arm wrapped around Novak's waist. "That was not nice," the Serbian said as Roger got him into the elevator.

"Made me a bit more possessive," Roger said.

"Hmm, I love you possessive," Novak said as Roger eased up him against the wall and pushed the button to their floor. The elevator doors closed and Roger began to kiss his neck. "Roger, there are cameras in the elevators." Roger groaned before pulling away and just settled for keeping his arms around Novak.

Once up in their room, Roger's lips attached to his neck. Novak moaned as they moved along his sensitive spot. "Roger," he moaned as Roger shut their door with his foot after putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up. They started the trek to their bedroom, taking off their shoes. Without warning, Roger lifted Novak up bridal style and headed into the bedroom. Novak let out a shriek of delight when Roger threw him onto the bed. "Hey, I have to stay in top form for the courts. As my coach, you should know that."

"I do," Roger said as he started to undress. "You going to undress too? Or do I have to rip off your clothes after I take off mine?" he asked and Novak began to undress as well. Roger got down to his underwear and watched Novak unhook the belt from his pants. After he pushed them down a ways, Roger grabbed the pants and pulled them down the rest of the way, tossing them aside once they were off. He climbed onto the bed and covered Novak's body with his. Novak moaned as Roger's lips found his neck and they melded their bodies together. They spent hours making love before going to sleep.

Novak groaned as he entered the locker room after defeating Lukas Rosol in the second round. It was what the little jump start got for defeating Rafa in Wimbledon all those years ago. He sighed as he put his bag on the bench in front of his locker and sat down on the bench. He was rubbing his eyes with his hands when someone cleared their throat. He looked over to see Jaques Louvernt. "Can I help you?"

"No, I just need to get to my locker," Jaques said. The young Frenchman's locker was past Novak.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you," Novak said standing up. Jaques walked past Novak and opened his locker. There was some silence as Jaques and Novak went through their respected lockers. Jaques heard Novak groan and he turned to see him rolling his right shoulder. The Serbian had been known to have shoulder problems in the past. Perhaps he can use it to his advantage. Just then Roger came around the corner. "Hey, what's up?"

"Stretching out that arm of yours," Roger said. "I got Eli in the gym ready for you."

"Why do we still keep him around?" Novak asked closing his locker.

"Because besides me, he knows what your body needs after a match," his husband said. Novak chuckled as Roger gathered his bags and let him lead before they left together.

In the gym, Roger kept a watchful eye on Eli as he put Novak through his shoulder stretching. "You know, I can't do my job if you keep watching me like that, Mr. Federer," Eli said. Novak hid a smirk behind his left arm. Eli was not allowed to call Roger 'Roger'. It was always fun hearing Eli talk to Roger like that.

"Yes, you can," Roger said as Eli urged Novak to stretch back his arm. "Watch that right hand, cowboy," he quipped when Eli nearly rested his right hand on Novak's hip. "Nothing south of the equator and where is Novak's equator?"

"It's his navel, sir."

"Good boy," Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. Andy Roddick appeared beside Roger and began to supervise as well.

"Hey, Nole," Andy said.

"Hey, Andy. What's up?" Novak asked.

"ESPN wants to do a little hot fire questionnaire with you two," Andy said. "Sam would ask you the questions, or I could."

"We'll think about it," Roger said as he eyed Eli's right hand.

"Hey, watch that hand, Eli," Andy said. The trainer scoffed as he moved his hand up to keep it off Novak's side. "You have him trained so well," he said to Roger who chuckled.

Novak's journey to the semifinals was a breeze. It was a perfect run. His serve was broken a couple of times, but for every time his serve was broken, he broke right back. He only had one match that was scary and it was against Donald Young, the American, who improved his game over the years. He took Novak to five sets in the quarterfinals and nearly had Novak in the last set. Novak fought off three match points that Donald had and broke him before winning it with his service game. Novak had a day of rest before facing Louvernt in the semifinals. Roger was going to take him out to dinner to celebrate their tenth year as a couple. "Do I need to be formal?" Novak asked going through the good clothes he had packed.

"No, just dress comfortable. The restaurant I picked doesn't have a dress code."

"Okay," Novak said selecting a few items from the closet. Roger eyed the knot in the towel that kept it on Novak's hips. "Ah, ah, put away that look."

"What look?" Roger asked innocently.

"The, 'My husband is almost completely naked and I want to shag him,' look. We have dinner reservations to get to, so I'll be changing in the bathroom." Roger sighed as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Ten minutes later, Novak came out in casual clothes. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Man, you look incredible," his husband boost. Novak chuckled turning red at Roger's exclamation. "Oh, then you go and blush like that. You know I love it when you blush."

"I do," Novak said. They kissed before heading out for their dinner together.

They were on time for their reservations and were seated by a girl who had a big smile on her face. "I just think you guys are just the cutest couple," she said handing them their menus. Novak chuckled as Roger smiled.

"Thanks," the Swiss said.

"And your kids are just absolutely adorable," she added causing them to smile. They always loved it when people praise their kids.

"Thanks again," Novak said before she scurried off. "Seems we have a fan." Roger chuckled as he looked over his menu. Novak looked across the dining area to see other patrons watching them. "We're being watched."

"Just ignore them," Roger said. "Let's try to have a nice dinner together. Give them a little PDA to satisfy their hunger." Novak chuckled as Roger reached across the table and grasped his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Roger smiled before kissing Novak's hand.

Novak warmed up throughout the date and even laughed at a few things Roger said. It got them some looks, but mostly they were smiles and laughter with them.

After the date, Novak and Roger went for a walk back towards the hotel. "This is nice," Novak said. "I'd thought that people would follow us, but they are leaving us alone."

"That is because we told them to respect our privacy." Roger put his arm around his husband and brought him close. "Or they're just somewhere we can't see them."

"We should take the kids to the aquarium tomorrow," Novak said. "Before Louvernt kicks me out of the tournament."

"Hey, if you're going to be like that, I'll put you through a longer workout tomorrow during practice you'll be too tired to go to the aquarium with me and the kids. You need to relax." Novak sighed as they came to the hotel. A few photographers were outside and they kept holding hands as they walked into the hotel, a few flashes going off.

"You remember the flash that interrupted us in Paris?" Novak asked. "When my mum interrupted us?" Roger chuckled as they got to the elevator.

"Yes, I do. That was funny and creepy at the same time." Novak leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator. "We're going to watch some video of Louvernt. See if we can't find any weaknesses in his serves. I want you to keep your reputation as the best returner on tour." Novak chuckled. He had played Louvernt before last year in ATP Finals. He lost but still managed to win the tournament, but it wasn't the young Frenchman he had to play for it.

"He plays a lot like Tsonga, only more aggressive."

"That's because he's Tsonga's prodigy." The elevator doors opened and Roger found himself being pulled into the elevator. "Eager to get back to the room?" he asked.

"Well, before we watch video, I want my husband to shag the life out of me," Novak said before pressing the button for their floor. "It is our anniversary after all. We should do some shagging."

Roger chuckled before trapping Novak against the wall. "Ah, behave yourself. The camera."

"Really?"

"I promise once we're in the privacy of our room you can have at me."

And Novak did keep his promise. Once they were in the room, and after they had checked on the kids, they made love.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Australian Open III

**Author's Note: I want to thank you for the patience. Things have been slow for me this weekend. Got a lot on my plate. Lost my grandfather in May and with new duties at my work, I'm working late and don't have time to get on the computer to write. Finally got this chapter done. Not sure how long for the next.**

**Chapter Four: Australian Open III**

Novak was giddy as he walked into the shower room. He kicked Louvernt's ass on the court. He took off his towel and stepped into a private shower. He turned on the water and moaned in delight. His body was sore after the long fought battle. It wasn't as long as the final in 2012 he played with Rafa. He was 30 years old and any match that went longer than three hours was going to be hard on him. After his shower, Novak headed back to his locker in just a towel. He groaned as he stretched out his right arm, rolling it in a circular motion. He was going to need a special back and shoulder massage from his masseuse; his husband. He made it to his locker and began to dress. He was nearly done when Loverent came in from his interviews. "Good game, Novak."

"Thanks."

"Hope I'm as spry as you when I'm your age," Jaques said causing Novak to chuckle. "How are you so spry?"

"Uh, good training," Novak said.

"Your trainer?"

"My husband," Novak said pulling on a long sleeve shirt. "Keeps me relaxed at home. Not to mention the two toddlers discovering that not only can they walk, but they can run, too," he said. He noticed Jaques chuckling a bit before clearing his throat. "What's your game, Loverent?"

"What?"

"Well, you nearly cursed at us for holding hands last week."

"Oh, sorry about that, I just..." he trailed.

"Yes?"

"I'm gay," he said quietly and Novak straightened up at the revelation. "Nobody in my family knows. We're all strict Catholics."

"Jaques, Roger's parents' were strict Catholics and look how he turned out. You can't hide behind your religion. I didn't, Roger didn't."

"Yeah, but my family is not like your family."

"Okay, just do what I did," Novak said. "Pick the member of your family you're closest with and give them a hypothetical situation. If they respond the way you like, tell them you are gay. Baby steps lead to bigger ones."

"I'm closest with my sister. We're twins."

"There you go," Novak said. "You get one family member on your side and the rest will just fall in."

"Yeah, but I heard your Dad was really pissed when he found out you were gay and then finding out Fed was your boyfriend." Novak chuckled. "I'm surprised he didn't have a stroke."

"My mother threatened him with divorce once," Novak said gathering his bags. Jaques chuckled as Novak turned around to look at him. "Look, if things don't really go your way, you can bring us up to your parents. Have them meet us even, or talk with our parents. The more you keep it bottled up, the more it's going to affect your playing." The young Frenchman nodded and Novak patted him on a back. "I have to ask. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he's not another tennis player. He's just someone I grew up with and we can't really be alone much."

"Well, get your sister on your side and she could start help covering for you. My mother did it for me."

"Thanks for the advice, Novak."

"No problem," he said before heading out of the locker room.

Roger and Novak returned to the hotel room. On the way there, Novak revealed his conversation he had with Louvernt. "No way. I didn't notice," Roger said.

"I didn't either. Our gaydar must be broken."

"Mirka hadn't said anything to me about it," his coach said and Novak shrugged. "Did you give him any advice about coming out?"

"Some. Told him to start with the person closest to him. He's going to start with his twin sister, Jaquline," he said. Roger as they came up to the hotel room. "So, what is on the agenda today?" he asked as Roger swiped the key card through. Roger opened the door before turning to his husband. "What?"

"You just made it to your eighth Australian Open final. That is cause for celebration," he said. Novak chuckled as Roger pulled him into the room. "The kids are with our mothers, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign is up," Roger said putting the sign on the door and closing it. "I am going to ravage you for doing such a good job."

"Hmm, come and get me," Novak said before Roger was on him. Now they weren't coach and player, they were husband and husband. They kissed as if the world was going to end and clothes stood no chance against their practiced hands. Soon the clothes were leaving a trail to the bedroom and by the time they landed on the bed, they were stark naked. Novak whined when Roger's finger slid into him. He didn't even hear him open up the lube. He felt Roger hitch up his hips and groaned when a second finger slipped into him. "Oh, God, Roger, just make love to me."

"So impatient," Roger said. "Were you always like this?"

"You've known I was like this the moment we started sleeping with each other."

"And yet I still married you," Roger said into his ear before kissing him. A third finger was entered into Novak before the Serb felt something being attached to his cock. He knew the feeling of their vibrator. After ten years, they were still using it. "Oh, I want to be inside you so bad."

"Then get in me already," Novak snapped before pulling Roger into a kiss. Roger blindly rolled a condom onto his cock and using his left hand, pulled up Novak's hips. Novak moaned when Roger eased into him, not stopping until he was all the way in. Once he was in, Novak put his legs around Roger's waist.

"Oh, God, I love your legs around me," Roger groaned out before starting to thrust in and out of his husband.

"God, I love your cock inside me," Novak exclaimed and grabbed Roger's head to pull him into a kiss. They moved together in tandem before Roger reached in between them and turned on the vibrator. Novak's hips buck up into his and he groaned with the Serb. They started their pace again and moved in tandem as the vibrator worked Novak's cock. Novak moaned when Roger changed angles and began to hit his prostate with every thrust. "Oh, God, yes, yes," he moaned out before his husband captured his mouth in a kiss. They moaned and groaned, clinging to each other as they moved together in their steady, passionate rhythm.

Novak's orgasm hit him out of the blue and he clenched his arms and legs around Roger as he muscles clenched his cock. He let out a high moan as he bent his body up into Roger's. Roger groaned as he thrust into Novak and then came in a low guttural groan. "Oh, my God. I think I died."

"You better not have," Roger said into his ear.

"Why?"

"You have a tournament to win," his husband said and Novak chuckled.

"Yes, coach," he said before flipping them over to have Roger underneath. "Though, I'm not quite done with my husband just yet."

Before Novak went to practice, he and Roger sat down for their ESPN hot fire questions that Sam would be asking them. They were getting miked when Sam came in with a smile. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey, they said together.

"I get to grill you," she singsonged. They chuckled as she sat down and was miked up as well. "So, I got questions sent in by fans."

"Cool," Novak said.

"We good to start?" the cameraman and director asked.

"You guys ready?" Sam asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Roger asked.

"No," Sam said before the director yelled action. "So, congratulations on making it to the final, Novak."

"Thank you," he said.

"So, what's it like to have your husband as your coach?" she asked.

"Uh, it's different," he said. "He's fair and easy to deal with." Sam and Roger chuckled.

"If he does what I tell him to do," Roger said causing Sam to laugh.

"Is it easy to coach him?" she asked Roger.

"I find it extremely easy to coach him. Knowing what his play is like over the years, it makes it a lot easier to find him his game."

"Well, you've made it to the final again. You like this tournament."

"I do. I love Australia and it's people. There's a nice warm atmosphere with the people."

"Okay, so who got up for the midnight feedings when the twins were babies?" Sam asked.

"Both of us," Roger said.

"Really?"

"We shared the wealth with that," Novak said. The questioning happened for another five minutes, all of which may or may not make it to the final airing.

Novak's practice was long and grueling. He was rewarded for his good work with a shoulder massage from his husband. The press and fans present were eating it up. Especially when Novak turned around to kiss Roger thanks and not just a small peck. It lasted at least five seconds, maybe more. A squeal from a fan caused them to break apart and they gathered their things together.

They arrived at the hotel a half hour later. Roger left Novak in the lobby while he went to the front desk to check messages. His Blackberry buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. He saw a text message from Jaques. He had given the young Frenchman his number. 'Sister behind me 100%. It feels great to get this off my chest. Thanks, Novak.' Novak smiled as he replied back. 'Good to hear. You know who to call for more advice.' He put his Blackberry away as Roger came up to him with a few messages in his hands.

"You okay?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, okay," Novak said. "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day, coach?"

"How about time in the pool with our two kids?" Roger suggested.

"Sounds great," Novak said and they walked arm in arm up to the room.

After getting changed, the family headed down to the pool, with the kids geared up in swimmies. The twins squealed at the opportunity to swim. Most of their swim time was done at Monte Carlo, either on the beach or in the family pool. They couldn't wait to dip their toes into the new pool. "All right, who's first?" Novak asked getting into the pool.

"Me!" Theo shouted positioning himself at the pool's shallow end.

"Don't worry about falling under the water, Theo. Daddy will catch you," Novak said. Theo shook his hips a little causing his dads to laugh before leaping. Novak caught him as he hit the water, keeping his head above the water surface.

"I in the water," he said as Novak let him go to let him paddle around.

"You're a natural swimmer Theo."

"Think we got an Olympian Swimmer on our hands, Novak?" Roger asked.

"Could be that we do," Novak said. Rosie on the other hand was a little reluctant to jump in and Roger had to walk her down the steps in his arms. She squealed with delight though as soon as she was in the pool and was paddling around with her brother shortly. Things got really exciting when some of their Rovak support group members joined them. Sloane Stephens was quick to join them as was Petra. They both fawned over the kids as Kei arrived, ready to jump in.

"Don't you dare," Sloane commanded causing Kei to slink off to the deep end to jump in. She took Rosie in her arms and began teaching her a special technique she used to stay afloat. They were sure some photos were taken by the pool loungers.

After an hour of swimming, Roger and Novak took the kids back up to the room. They each took turns with a kid in the shower, washing off the chlorine water. Roger ordered room service for their supper, wanting to stay in for the rest of the day. By the time Novak had the kids dressed and ready for supper, the food had arrived. Novak was feeding Rosie when he saw Roger looking at him. "What?"

"I love you," Roger said before giving Theo some food.

"I love you, too," Novak said. The kids giggled at their dads term of endearment. Once their bellies were full though, both started to yawn so Roger and Novak put them to bed. They were carefully laid into their playpen, slash bed. "Fastest we've gotten them down," Novak said before they headed back into the living area of their room.

"Yep," he said. Roger grabbed his forgotten wine glass and took a sip. He sat down on the couch and found himself with a lap full of his husband. Novak took the wine away from him and set it aside . " I wasn't finished with that," Roger protested, but Novak shut him up with a kiss. "Yes, I was." Novak chuckled as Roger put his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "So, don't panic tomorrow. Isner's serve may have gotten better and he may have gotten taller."

"He got taller?" Novak asked. "I hadn't noticed." Roger chuckled before kissing Novak softly. "We should get to bed."

"Yeah, I'm getting you up for an early practice in the morning."

"Thanks for the warning," Novak said before gasping out when Roger lifted him up in his arms. He carried him into the bedroom and got onto the bed on top of him. Novak moaned as Roger grasped his thigh with his hand. "Roger," he moaned as Roger kissed down his neck.

"Hmm?" Roger hummed as he crossed his lips across the Serbian neck.

"We shouldn't. Not with the kids in the room."

"I can move them," Roger said.

"No, I want them in the room with us tonight. We'll jostle them awake if we move them."

"Okay," Roger said. He gave Novak one last kiss before they got underneath the covers and Roger reached over and turned the light out. Just as the two of them got settled, Theo let out a 'Dada' and Roger got up, stopping Novak. "You need your rest. Let me take care of him."

"Okay," Novak said. He fell asleep to Roger's soothing voice as he tried to calm their son.

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Australian Open IV

**Chapter Five: Australian Open IV**

Rod Laver Arena was all a buzz for the final. Novak was so dominant at the Australian Open in his earlier years as a pro. After winning it for a fifth time in 2014, Novak lost his magic here at the pacific open. He was always defeated in the semifinals or the quarterfinals. Last time he was in the final was when he won it back in 2014. In 2015, he caught a stomach virus that made him drop out before the tournament started. He didn't recover until Indian Wells of that year. His opponent, John Isner, had made it to his first Australian Open final. "Trample him," Roger said to Novak before giving him a kiss. Roger seated himself next to Dijana in the players box with a sigh. "You know how your son was before that match against Rafa in 2012?" he asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me." Roger sighed out before settling into his seat.

"Could be a long night," he said.

"Grrreeaaatt," Dijana droned on.

The match started with Novak and John both staying on serve and going to a tie break. It was a hard fought tie break, but Novak won it, the tie break going to 12-10. The second set was the same, only Novak and John took turns breaking each others' serves. They ended up going to a tiebreak in that set again, with Isner taking it, 8-6. By then, the match was getting close to two hours because of long points. Seeing Novak breathing deep during breaks had him worried his husband was getting tired. It was then Novak made eye contact with him and pursed his lips together before waving his pinky finger at him. Roger just chuckled as the third set began.

"This is how we know Novak Djokovic is in a good mood," Andy Roddick said as Novak started the third set. "Did you see what he did in between sets?"

"No, I missed it," John McEnroe said.

"He blew a kiss and waved to his husband," Andy said. They replayed it for John and the people at home, but some how it was showed on the big screen and then a shot of Roger was shown, laughing. The crowd at Rod Laver Arena was boisterous and Novak had to wait until they settled down to serve. John even got into the mix and put his hand over his heart, tilting his head. That caused Novak to chuckle. They got the third set underway. It was another tight battle, both keeping serve until John broke Novak to win the set 6-4. John was now up two sets to one.

"He looks tired," Dijana said.

"I noticed that too," Roger said. "I also noticed that Isner noticed too. He's going to take advantage of that," he added.

And boy did Isner ever do. Before Novak or Roger could blink, John was up 4-1 in the fourth set. Novak was able to keep serve and make it 4-2, but Isner went ahead at 5-2. Novak got the first point in his service game, but then John went up 40-15. He had double break point, until Novak did what he never did before; served four aces in a row. "Isner's a bit stunned about what just happened to him," McEnroe said.

"Hitting four aces in a row? That's something Roger did all the time I think," Andy said.

"Did he ever do it to you?"

"No, but I do know he's done at least seven times I think and one of them was against Novak."

"Here's a trivia question for you then, Andy."

"Hit me," Andy said.

"Name all the opponents that Roger aced four times in a row."

"Uh, let's see. I know he's done it to Rafa. He did it to Tsonga, Nalbanian, Sampras and Monaco. Novak and one more, started with an S."

"Give up."

"Uh, yeah."

"Stakhousky," Mac said.

"Oh, right."

Novak let out a sigh of relief as he sat down in the change over. He had to break Jon's serve to get back into this match. The chair umpire called time and Novak stood up, grabbing his racket and towel. He was going to do his best to stay in this match. If Isner wants to win, he's going to have to fight for it.

John did win, but Novak made him work for it. The entire last game of the 2018 Australian Open Final, lasted twenty five minutes. Novak fought off a total of six match points and had four break points himself before John finally aced him on his seventh match point. All in all, the match was three and a half hours long. Not as along as the 2012 Final he had with Rafa, but it sure felt like it.

Novak entered the hotel room with a sigh and the runner up trophy. "Daddy," Theo said before clambering towards him on his feet. Novak stooped down to pick up his son as Roger chuckled trying to hold back Rosie. She wanted to say high to daddy too.

"Daddy," she said struggling against Roger. Roger finally put her down and she made a bee line to Novak in the same fashion that Theo did. He scooped up Rosie as best as he could and headed over to the sofa. He collapsed on the sofa with them in his arms and they giggled up a storm. "You're silly, Dada," Rosie said.

I am?"

"Yes!" Theo shouted. "Did you win?" he asked. Novak let out a sigh as he sat them on the sofa in between him and Roger.

"No, I didn't," he said causing them to groan. "Hey, don't sound so glum," he said pulling out his runner up trophy. "They did give me this though." The twins gasped out delight as Novak let them take it with their hands and look at it.

"Is this yours, Daddy?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, it's mine," he said and she squealed. Theo was squealing too and next thing Novak knew he had two toddlers in his lap giving him kisses. He may have lost the Australian Open, but his kids thought he was winner and that was good enough for him.

After doing post tournament press, the Federer-Djokovic family headed home to Monte Carlo. They had at least two weeks before Novak had to head to Serbia for the Davis Cup round against the United States. Then, he will be in Rotterdam for a tournament he never played before. It was interesting how Roger set up his schedule. "This is your schedule back in 2012, minus the Olympics," he had said to him.

"Yep," Roger said. "You remember how many tournaments I won during this schedule."

"Six, and you made back up to number one."

"Yep, and you are going to do the same thing this year," Roger said causing Novak to chuckle.

"Come on. Really?" he asked.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course, I don't." Roger chuckled as he helped Rosie into bed. "Rog, I'm not as fit as you were back then. I'm having shoulder problems again."

"We'll deal with those," Roger said.

"Wimbledon, Roger?" he asked as he laid Theo into his bed.

"It's time you win it again. All of your Grand Slams are mainly Australians or US Opens. You only have two Wimbledon titles and one French Open."

"I noticed Cincinnati is on the list as well. You know what it'll mean if I win it?"

"You will have won every ATP Masters Series tournament. Something I haven't even done," Roger said. "I want that for you. I want you to have that record."

"Gee and here I thought you'd want all records to yourself."

"I've got to share some with my husband," Roger said causing Novak to laugh. "I wouldn't have picked this schedule if I didn't think you could do it."

"Okay, if you think I can do. I can do it."

"That's my boy," Roger said before kissing Novak softly. "How about we get to bed?"

"Bed sounds good," Novak said before Roger lifted him up and carried him to their bedroom. Novak giggled as Roger carried him to the bed, but he didn't toss him onto it like he usually did. He gently set him down and began to unbutton his shirt. "What's with the slow motion?"

"We haven't made love in awhile. We're going slow." Roger didn't give Novak time to answer. He kissed him softly before deepening the kiss. He pushed off Novak's shirt and gently cupped his face with his hands. Novak moaned as Roger's tongue begged for his mouth to open. He did and their tongues met in a very familiar dance. He moved his hands to the top button of Roger's shirt and began to unbutton it. Roger moved his lips down Novak's neck and the Serbian tilted his head to the side.

"Roger," he moaned as he finished opening the shirt. The lips hit his weak spot under his knees gave way. Roger caught him and grasped him close. "That always happens," he said causing Roger to chuckle.

"Yeah, it does," Roger said. "I can fix it," he said before lifting Novak and carrying him over to the bed. "I love you," he declared.

"I love you, too," he said before Roger eased him onto the bed. "So, I survived my first Grand Slam tournament. What's my reward?"

"Your devilishly handsome husband is going to make love to you all night."

"All night? You going to be able to withstand all night?"

"Watch me," Roger challenged before pulling off his shirt and got on top of his husband. "No vibrators tonight. Just me and you."

"I can handle that. Now shut up and kiss me," he said before pulling Roger into a kiss. His jean clad legs parted for Roger's body and their cocks rubbed into each other. Both moaned into the others' mouths and they began to finish undressing the other. Roger sat up to pull Novak's jeans off, keeping eye contact with his husband. Once he tossed the jeans, Novak sat up to work the button and zipper of his jeans. Roger helped him push them down and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He got back on top of Novak, their hips aligning perfectly. Novak moaned as Roger moved his lips down his neck again before going lower. He let out a moan as Roger nipped on his nipple. "Roger, please."

"Shh, we'll get there," Roger said before trailing down Novak's chest and stomach. Novak's eyes rolled up into the back of his head when Roger dipped his tongue into his belly button. Roger hooked his fingers under the waist band of his underwear. He took it off rather smoothly and licked his lips seeing Novak's cock. It was hard and leaking of precum. Novak gasped out a moan when Roger ran a finger along the underside of it. Suddenly without warning, Roger dove down and engulfed Novak's cock.

"Oh, Roger," Novak gasped before sinking further into the bed and his hands reached up and running his fingers through Roger's curls. His hips moved up and down and Roger's hands clasped down on his hips to stop them. "No, no, Roger." Roger hollowed his cheeks, rolling his tongue along the head of his cock. "Oh, God, Roger, I'm going to..." Novak said before his back arched and he came in a strangled moan. Roger moaned as he swallowed what Novak gave him and he kissed his way back up to his lips. Novak moaned as Roger made love to his mouth with his mouth. He pulled away and they were both breathless. "You're overdressed," Novak said. He ran his hand down Roger's back and eased his hands underneath the band. "I want you."

"I know," Roger said before getting his underwear off. The bedside drawer was opened and Roger got out the lube. He put some on his fingers before easing them into Novak. It didn't take long to prepare his husband. A few thrusts with his two fingers before adding a third and Novak was ready for him. He rolled on a condom and hitched up Novak's legs. They both moaned as Roger eased into him with one thrust. "Are you okay?" he asked him once seated into him. Novak nodded before bringing Roger's head down to kiss him as he wrapped his legs around Roger's waist. Roger moaned in surprise before grabbing Novak's hips and began to thrust slowly. Novak moaned as he wrapped his arms around Roger's neck.

"Roger, faster," Novak pleaded. Roger chuckled wickedly before slowing down. "No, please move faster."

"I told you, not fast tonight. I'm making love to you. Slow, sweet passionate love." Novak nearly came at Roger's promise and Roger then began thrusting into him again. "I love you so much, Novak," he said before kissing him. Novak moaned as Roger thrust a little faster into him. He tightened his legs around Roger's waist, getting a groan from his husband. "Oh, you little minx."

"You made me this way," Novak said before Roger changed angles and he gasped out when Roger's cock hit his prostate every thrust. "Please touch me," he begged.

'Not yet," Roger said before unwrapping his arms from his neck and intertwined their fingers together. "I love you," he said again before kissing Novak. His Serbian husband tightened his legs causing him to groan into his mouth. Novak noticed his thrusting got a little faster and he smirked into the kissing. Roger wrenched from his smirk and began kissing his weak spot, making him moan and hard again. "You think you've got the upper hand here?" he asked in a low, husky voice. "I am in control, understand?"

"Yes, I do," he gasped out when Roger gripped his cock. He didn't even feel him let of his wrist. "Oh, God, Roger," he gasped out when Roger thrust into him and pulled his cock in the same tandem. "Yes, yes, yes."

"You close, baby?" Roger asked into his ear before grunting out when Novak's muscles spasm tight around him. Novak smirked knowing only he can make Roger grunt like that. It was grunt he did when he had to do a second serve on the court.

"Yes, yes, I am." Roger began to do sharper, yet slow thrusts along with pumping and pulling the cock in his right hand.

"Come for me, baby," he commanded and he bit down on Novak's neck, softly. Novak let out a cry as he came. "I love you," Roger said before thrusting a few hard thrusts and he came as well with a strangled moan. They laid there, in each others' arms before Novak started loosen his legs from around Roger's waist. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"Three times, Coach," Novak replied and Roger chuckled before lifting his head to look into Novak's eyes. "That was incredible."

"Yeah?" Roger asked.

"The kids didn't wake up," Novak said and Roger chuckled before he pulled out of Novak. He let out a huge sigh as he pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the trash can. "I thought for sure one of them would interrupt us."

"Nope," he said. "Usually when we're in a rush they interrupt us." Roger pulled the covers over them and Novak curled up beside him. "So, we survived our first tournament. Only the rest of the year to go." Novak chuckled.

"We'll do it."

"Yes, we will," Roger said. "Together." He kissed Novak who moaned out in pleasure. "Still moaning when we kiss."

"You want me to stop, Coach?"

"No, keep doing it. Means I'm a good kisser."

"You're not too bad at the sex thing either," Novak said causing Roger to chuckle.

"Thanks. That does wonders for my ego," Roger said, "and my libido."

"You're welcome. I love you, too," Novak said. "Times three."

**End of Chapter Five**


End file.
